View content advisory for Santa Maria: The Last Week Of Fear.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. Note:'' 'Santa Maria: The Last Week Of Fear ''is one of the most disturbing and controversial films released in modern cinema. It contains graphic depictions of masturbation, violence, nudity, torture, human harassment and sexuality. This is an adult-film only! ' - the professor is shown receiving oral sex from a 17-year-old male student at a university. We see parts of the man's public hair and we see his buttocks. Extremely explicit! - Teenagers talk about masturbation and "fucking". - We see two teenagers (male and female) kissing passionetely. DURING THE MAIN PLOT: - The student is shown masturbating himself on a toilet (we can everything, extremely graphic!) It is then implied that he has climaxed. this could be considered as pornographic. - An old man forces one of the victims to masturbate him. We see the boy unzipping his pants and we see his penis. We see him masturbating him (we see his penis and public hair) and we see him ejaculate. Very graphic and extreme. - During a disturbing "biology-class", one of the victims is forced to undress in front of a whole class. The professor then begins to touch genitalia areas of the victim. We see him touching his penis. He slaps his buttocks and begins to sodoze his victim. The professor seems to get sexual aroused because of this act. He then masturbates the victim (not shown entirely) and we see the victim cry while the other victims and the other kidnappers laugh sadistically. - The professor touches the lips and clothed breasts of a female student and then licks his fingers off. - The student threatens to rape one of the female victims. - The professor shows several photos including him sexual arousing young children. Extremely disturbing - Some sexual references including about genitals and some stories involving sexual intercourse. - The ending contains massive scenes of rape/violence/harassment. THE PROFESSOR is an eldery character who shows pedophile behavior and is shown sexual abusing his student and victims. This is extremely disturbing. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The violence is not extremely bloody, but all of it is disturbing and shocking. - While the professor is receiving sex from one of the students at the university, he slaps him several times on the head to continue. Extremely disturbing! - A student beats up another student (we see some bloody noses and damaged fists). - A student slaps his girlfriend on the face for leaving her. - Some threatening with violence against students. DURING THE MAIN PLOT: - All of the victims are chained against each other and often slapped with a whip. They are all naked and sometimes we can see the bruises on their backs. - During "economy class", the victims are forced to chew on paper-money and eat money coins. - A female victim has a nettle plant completely forced down her anus (very disturbing). This is during "biology class". - During 'psychic class' a man is forced to drink sulfuric acid which burns the inside of his mouth and throat completely. Although nothing is shown, the idea is very graphic. He survives this. - A few victims are often whipped with objects when they talk when they're not supposed to. - Several scenes of pedophilia with often some violence involved. - Near the end, a female teacher turns out to be still in the school and has locked her up in her office. The student kills her by shooting her with a shotgun (we hear the shot and we see her bloody corpse with blood on the wall). - The ending is a just a massive amount of torture. We see gothics getting whipped using belts with sharp needles, a girl getting raped using a metal dildo with a sharp end, we see helpless teenagers getting hacked and sawn with hacksaws (blood sprays graphically), and a cultural teenager has his public hair shaved off and then has his penis cut off with garden shears. This is all shown graphically in detail with a lot of blood, but it is all shown quickly. However, the most graphic torture scene is with the student when he first whips a naked girl (we see the bloody gashes) and then masturbates her and cuts off her clitoris (all shown, extremely graphic!) - All of the dead teenagers are buried in a mass grave. We see their bloody corpses. Some of them are even barely alive. PROFANITY: Profanity: 8/10. Strong graphic discussions about sexuality, nudity and torture. Some F-words, especially used by the teenagers and the student. Some sexual references and lesser graphic language. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 4/10. Some alcohol drinking at the beginning. Not significant. The Professor is shown drinking vodka from a flask. The Student often drinks a bottle of beer. The ending is mysterious of the two teachers drinking a glass of wine together. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. ''Santa Maria: The Last Week Of Fear ''is a very disturbing but highly thought-provoking film. This is absolutely not ment for children and average adults and audience will be disturbed by the graphic content. However, the film does have depth and for people who understand that this is a mental challenge. However, those who have trouble with explicit scenes of violence, sex, torture, abuse and harassment *especially against teenagers* are better not watching the movie. total count examination: 42/50.